Salak/Accommodation and Working Areas
During his Starfleet career, Salak has been assigned to several vessels and space stations. Each one has included a space of some sort in which Salak lives and works, be it only his Quarters, or as an Engineer, the Main Engineering of his vessel. On several vessels, he has served as the Chief Engineer, or as a member of the command staff, and thus has had a dedicated office. The following descriptions are of each of his personal quarters and offices over the years. USS Wallace (2381-2383) Quarters (Room 03-2921) :Main Article: Salak's Quarters (Wallace) Deck 3, Section 29, Compartment 21. Salak's Quarters were reasonably small but comfortable. Salak kept his work on a desk close to the door, whilst he kept a meditation lamp on a shelf near by. There was a small table in the middle of the main room upon which he placed the lamp during meditation. The lighting was dark, with tints of purple. Chief Engineers Office :Main Article: Chief Engineers Office (Wallace) Salak had an office on Deck 8 which consisted of little more than an Alcove in Engineering. The office contained multiple computer access terminals along with a desk which was frequently cluttered with PADD's. Deep Space 17 (2381-2383) Quarters :Main Article: Salak's Quarters (DS17) Little used during Salak's initial time at Deep Space 17 and the USS Wallace, Salak was forced to use his quarters on DS17 after the events of mid-2382. More spacious than his quarters on the Wallace, the room is more airy and spartan; with minimal decoration. The lighting is similar to that of his quarters on the Wallace. USS Independence (2383) 'Chief Engineers Office' An annex of Main Engineering, Salak's office on the Independence bore many of the features of it's counterpart on the Wallace. The section contained a long curved desk, approximately half of which was taken up by a console. The other half was a flat surface used to place PADD's and Salak's usual cup of Spice Tea. Behind the desk was a curved window of transparent aluminium giving a clear view of the Warp Core. A long console filled the wall opposite this window, with the end of the section occupied by a replicator terminal, bio-neural gel packs, a relay and access to the Jefferies Tube network. USS Independence-A (2384-2385) 'Quarters (Room 02-1221)' Deck 2, Section 12, Compartment 21. As with his quarters on previous facilities, Salak has adjusted the conditions of his Quarters on the Indy-A to reflect his own personal preference. Lighting is violet in hue at 40% normal levels, usually supplemented with candles. Temperature controls are set several degrees colder than the ship norm, at 16C. Salak has a reclining chair in a corner (far left as you enter) under the main windows, with a small glass table beside it. The adjoining wall includes a Replicator. There is also a standard issue 3 seater couch under the main windows, almost directly opposite the main doors. The sleeping area includes a thin wardrobe built into the wall, with a small corner table near the doorway. USS Tiger (2385-2386) 'Quarters (Room 03-2921)' :Main Article: Salak's Quarters (Tiger) Deck 3, Section 29, Compartment 21. 'Second Officers Office' :See also Second Officer's Office (Tiger) Deck 3, Section 12. A small, compact room with little more than two chairs, a desk, a replicator and a LCARS wall panel. The desk is adorned with a desktop monitor and a piece of debris from the remains of the USS Independence, the latter of which was given to him by Lt. Clack upon Salak's promotion to Lt Cmdr. There is a space on the desk between the two, which is frequently cluttered with PADDs. The wall monitor is behind the desk, which protrudes from the right hand wall if viewing from the door. A replicator is half way along the left wall. A